Shadow The Ultimate Prankster
by ShadowAndVlad
Summary: Join Shadow as he tells you the tales of his greatest pranks throughout his childhood, along these stories, he also tells you about his love life, and any trategies that have happened to him throughtout the years. With great brains, comes great pranks.


Alright, my name is Shadow. That's all you need to know. In my past few years as a teenager, followed up by being a kid, I've been known for doing some pretty awesome pranks. Now, most of this happened when I actually got along with my so called friends. Well, I didn't exactly get along with them, but we could talk without ripping each others throats out. So, I guess I'll be telling you some of my greatest stories ever, and maybe I'll throw in a little romance, for you saps out there. So you're probably going to start thinking, "Oh this seems boring, just a bunch of pranks I've already heard of I bet..." yea, wrong! These are in fact made-up pranks that I've cleverly stirred up myself. Some of these might gross you out, so be careful about what you read kiddies. So, I'll start this whole thing off with my best prank I ever did as a kid.

Here I was, Shadow, going to a "sleepover." for stupid Sonic's birthday. Trust me, I didn't want to go, but you know foster parents, always wanting you to mingle and get used to a normal life. So here I am, in front of Sonic's house in black basketball shorts and a black wife beater. My pajamas Not very impressive huh? Anyways, my parents were still there in the car, so I couldn't run now. I rang the doorbell of this huge house and a light blue hedgehog opened the door. Since it was a girl, I'm assuming it was his mother.

"Oh, hello there, you're here for Sonic's sleepover aren't you? Well, I'm Sonic's mom, Sarah, you must be Shadow. Sonic and the rest of your friends are upstairs, blue door on the left." I kept my arms crossed and just silently listened to her talk, god she could blab just like Sonic.

Once she stepped aside my parents waved to me and I walked inside. My black sneakers sounded loud against their tile floor. Now I knew for sure Sonic had heard me. Not wanting to talk to his mom, I quickly sped upstairs, probably showing enthusiasm that didn't even exist. I wasn't surprised when I opened the door and saw Sonic in some choo choo train pajamas and Knuckles in something yellow. I didn't even notice Tails until his purple pajamas came into view when he moved a little. Great, I'd be spending the night with these weirdos. But then,I suddenly got an idea...maybe I could mess with these losers and actually get something good out of tonight. I had the perfect idea.

"Hey Shadow! Glad you could make it." Sonic said with his usual grin. The guy was pretty friendly, but I just hated him so much.

"Yea, hey Shadow." Knuckles, I'd say I got along with him better then Tails and Sonic. Sure, we had this who hate thing going on because his girl is in love with me, but we have our friendly moments.

Tails didn't say anything...come to think of it I didn't even know if this four year old could talk. Although he was pretty smart.

"Um hey." I threw my stuff in a corner and sat in the little circle they had going on. I kicked off my shoes, and Knuckles decided to also. Ha, these little dorks all had classic white socks. Mine were that awesome black color, plus everyone knows black socks slide against tile best. I'd have some fun in Sonic's house tonight. Anyways, getting on with the story...we just sat around and played some video games for about half of the party, then when it was eleven and Sonic's parents had gone to bed, I pulled out my stash. Tons of magazines...with what? Pictures of naked girls of course. Play Kitten. The boys came over and I made them swear not to tell, or I'd make their lives hell. They agreed to keep it a secret, and we looked through the magazines. I'd gotten them from the local pawn shop, I just saw them sitting there, and the clerk wasn't around. I just grabbed them and ran. Like anyone could ever catch me. Anyways, after that little arousing while we started getting on the bad side and playing truth or dare. My plan was falling right into place. Now, you might be thinking "Yea usual truth or dare, lock the dudes outside naked yada yada." Nope. After a while into the game it was finally time when we were towards the end, nothing very embarrassing had happened to anyone, mostly because I wasn't really playing, but now I asked sonic,

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The fool, trying to be brave.

"I dare you to sleep naked tonight." Trust me, this was not an act of gayness. It's just part of my plan. Knuckles and Tails began to laugh as I smirked. Sonic just starred wide eyed.

"Fine. I'm no chicken." He smiled.

After a few minutes we all decided it was time to go to bed, and Sonic stripped down to nothing. I lied there in the dark, texting my friend Rouge, also known as Knuckles' girl friend. Wasn't my fault she liked me better.

"So, I'm about to pull this prank, it's going to be funny as hell." I kind of read out my texts to myself, but luckily no one ever hears. And the rest of the gang was asleep. "Your gonna send me some pics right?" Didn't Rouge already know the answer? "You know it babe." I call her babe sometimes, get over it. "Sweet, well I gotta go to bed now. See ya tomorrow." Then our conversation ended. I waited a few more minutes, then woke up Knuckles and Tails. And I told them my plan. They both busted out laughing into their pillows and nodded.

"Alright Tails, you know this house best, so go find some white lotion, make sure it's white! And probably a creamy color will do best." He nodded and flew off. I looked over at Knuckles. "Help me get Sonic out of his sleeping bag without waking him up." We both grabbed an arm and eased him halfway out of his sleeping bag. Now that his chest and head was exposed this would work out perfectly. We waited a couple of seconds until Tails came back with the lotion. I squirted some of it into my hand, it was a creamy color, and the scent wasn't strong at all. I smirked and squirted some of Sonic. Knuckles and Tails giggled. To think, a couple of eleven year olds would have carried out on doing this prank. After sonic was covered in little squirts and lines of lotion I took out my cell phone and took pictures. I would take a video of his reaction later. I'd be sending this picture around to all thirst seven people in my contacts. And I did, along with "Sonic's got sperm all over him!" I let out a small laugh myself and we all went back to bed, agreeing that who ever woke up first would wake up all the others. Hopefully it wouldn't be Sonic.

Once I woke up I got Knuckles and Tails up, then we all yelled Sonic's name and he woke up. It took him a while to notice all the lotion all over him, but once he did he must have thought it was like old whip cream because he licked some of it then spit it out.

"What the heck is this?" Sonic yelled.

"We came all over you!" Knuckles then began hooting and laughing. Sonic started scraping at his tongue and Tails was flying around laughing. Tails probably didn't get the joke at all, but oh well. Meanwhile I was catching the whole thing on my cell phone. This was gold. I'd tell him it was lotion some other time. But for now, I'd just sit back and smirk as Sonic ran around butt-naked. Then I got another idea.

"Quick! Wash it off with the hose outside!" I yelled. My voice was pretty deep for a kid, because I saw some people look around from Sonic's window and turn their attention to people's lawns. Perfect! He ran outside, and I followed him. Then when he got outside I locked him out and started to laugh. And I mean _laugh._ This was great. All the neighborhood people watching him trying to turn the hose on. He was too weak. His dad was a strong guy and probably nearly twisted that thing off after he watered his garden. Yea, a garden. Everyone related to Sonic has to be a pansy in some situation. After a while I decided it was time to help him out before his parents came and got me in trouble. I mean, I wouldn't mind getting in trouble...but you know how parents are when something sexually related is going on with their kids. If they found out we even knew what sperm was they'd go crazy. And I didn't need any of _that._

So, there you have it. One of the greatest pranks I've ever pulled as a child. It might seem a little mature for my age...but trust me, we knew a lot back then. Plus, I was really mature for my age anyways. Well, I have a lot of more stories to tell you, but you'll have to wait until next time. It seems that my girlfriend's calling me so don't fucking bug anymore.

**Well there's the first chapter. Believe it or not, I actually did do this to one of my friends before. Haha, good times. And believe it or not, but when I was 11 everyone I knew had a lot of knowledge in sex. Anyways, the next prank won't be as...weird as this one. Anyways, hope you had a good laugh. Please review!**


End file.
